Lum's Song: Darling, I
by Ferngully
Summary: A very sweet poemsong dedicated to one of the greatest anime couples, Lum and Ataru!  A bit serious for UY, but, again, very sweet and charming w a happy ending!  Reflects the core of their relationship, particularly in the 5th UY movie,


I wrote this awhile ago, after I watched the fifth Urusei Yatsura movie, "The Final Chapter." I think it's a little bit too serious for a show like Urusei Yatsura, but it's a very sweet poem/song (I say song because there's actual a piano melody that goes with it, just not a very good one considering I'm not a composer or anything like that; I mean, I was in band from fourth grade all the way up to my senior year of high school on trumpet and then French Horn, and I took a Music Theory class as well as a year or so of piano lessons, so I know about notes and scales and keys, but it's nothing fantastic nor am I that fantastic of a musician-at all. Trust me, the stuff I listed may sound impressive, but I'm not all that musical or am even that musically talented. I just like music very much; I'm just not very good at it. LOL!), and I think it does reflect the essence of Lum and Ataru's relationship, especially in "The Final Chapter." However, although this poem/song was inspired by "The Final Chapter," and although those who have seen the movie may appreciate this more as it kind of embodies the main theme of the movie (or, at least, I hope it does!) I don't think it will spoil it for anyone who hasn't seen it yet and can also be applied to Lum and Ataru's relationship during the course of the series or any of the other movies (although you really should try and see "The Final Chapter" if you can because it's a really good movie!) And, again, I'll admit it is serious for something like Urusei Yatsura, but it is a happy kind of serious, not a depressing one (no sad endings for this poem/song! After all, I'm for Lum and Ataru being together, not breaking up!). So, anyways, I hope you all enjoy! And the "I" in this poem/song is Lum and the "you" is Ataru, just so you all know, but I think you'd all probably be able to figure that out. I just wanted to tell you just in case! LOL! Anyways, R&R!   
  
"Darling, I (Lum's Song)"  
  
Darling, I  
Have cried my eyes to dust  
My tears are just a memory   
Of what we were once  
Darling, you  
Were somehow led astray  
You somehow were apart of me  
Then bled my love away  
  
And I've become  
Just another empty dancer  
Just another you left with nothing-  
Nothing but a dance  
But, darling, why  
Do I always start to smile  
When I think about your eyes?  
I guess it must be the dance…  
  
Darling, you  
You say you don't know how  
You say you might learn one day-  
Why can't you love me now?  
Darling, I  
Have waited for so long  
And I will wait forever  
As long as you hold on  
  
Have I become  
Another one of your dancers?  
Just another you keep around  
So you can have your dance?  
But, darling, why  
Do you always start to smile  
When you look into my eyes?  
Is it more than the dance?  
  
Darling, I  
Don't think my eyes are dust  
I think there's still a hope in me  
That we can still be us  
Darling, you  
May think you've gone astray  
But you'll always be apart of me  
Love can't be bled away  
  
And maybe I'm  
Another one of your dancers  
But maybe I'm  
More than just a dance  
For, darling, I  
Have seen it in your eyes,  
Though I know you'll never say-  
You love more than the dance  
  
So, what did you all think? Cute, huh? At least, I hope it was! LOL! Since I'm taking a Japanese at my college, I'm going to attempt to translate this into both Romaji and Katakana/Hiragana/Kanji, but I'm only in my second semester so I don't know if I'll be able to, considering we haven't even started Kanji yet (we did hiragana last semester and we just finished up katakana this semester). And, if I do, it will probably be full of mistakes and such (and I might be needing the help of an online translator, too, which is never very accurate). I translated it into Spanish with the help of an online translator as well as my own knowledge of Spanish (I had four years of it in high school so I could fix the online translating errors better with the verb conjucations and such; besides the fact that spanish is a lot easier than Japanese to learn, in my opinion, considering I don't have to learn a whole new alphabet). So, if anyone's interested in the Spanish version, I'll post that. Otherwise, I'll try working on the Japanese one (so they'll be like lyrics to a Japanese song, considering Urusei Yatsura is from Japan and all). Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed this! Thanks for reading! 


End file.
